


When I die

by A_R_Nicoletti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Derogatory Language, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I'm Going to Hell, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Name-Calling, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Temporary Character Death, Wake-Up Sex, but in a good way, pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_Nicoletti/pseuds/A_R_Nicoletti
Summary: 'Their home was far behind them, and the men he was in love with were out of his reach.'Lance is alone, heartbroken, insecure and in more danger than ever.-Tags are being added as I go along! If you're not comfortable with any of the kinks and things listed, this fic can be read up to and finished up to chapter 4 :)





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me! It all works out, okay? I promise. 
> 
> Rated Explicit for later chapters!

Lance stretched his arms above his head, wincing as his joints cracked in the movement. It had been a long day, training, running around, trying not to drool over his supposed rival and team leader.

Yes, a very long day indeed.

He fell back onto his bedsheets tiredly, thinking up a hundred excuses as to why he could skip dinner.

"I'm too tired?" He questioned himself. But it didn't feel right, they'd probably just tell him to suck it up and get to the dining area. Lance groaned, buying his face in his pillows.

"Could just not show up" He muttered into the pillow, already knowing he wasn't going to do that. Team dinners meant Shiro and Mullet-head would be there, shoving their lovey-dovey romance in his face, and Lance wouldn't, _COULDN'T_ take another day of it. One more meal sitting and watching the two people he was in love with making googly eyes at eachother and not him would completely do him in.

"What's the matter Lance, can't handle a bit of romance?" Lance mimicked to himself sarcastically, it was all he could do to try and keep his situation a little more light hearted. Only problem was, it didn't feel like a light hearted situation. Light headed maybe, but not at all easy on his heart.

He pushed himself back upright again, dreading what he was about to do.

Unsurprisingly, It was only a few minutes later that he found himself sitting at the dining table, shoulders hunched defensively, listening to his team chatter on happily without his input. Lance stared down at his food hard, as if glaring at it would help, but he knew he regretted coming here more than anything at his life at this point. 

To his left, Shiro and Keith were murmuring to eachother, being sickening and making Lance's heart clench painfully, _he wanted that so badly_. And to his right, Pidge was discussing the castle ship and upgrades with Allura, whilst Hunk chattered excitedly to Coran about earth Recipes. 

Lance knew he wasn't needed, and when he'd eaten a good half of his food, he quietly excused himself from the table, brushing off Pidge and Hunk when they immediately jumped on him about not eating properly and being so quiet. He just pulled on a false smile and laughed it off with a joke. But even as he left, he could feel everyone's eyes on his back, and maybe he was imagining it, but Lance could have sworn the sharpest gazes he felt belonged to Shiro and Keith. 

Back in his room, Lance trudged weakly to the bathroom, stripping off slowly and hitting the shower taps on, drenching himself in cold water before it even began to heat.

"I'm such a moron" He whispered to himself, tone blank and eyes closed, shivering under the icy water. Lance remained in the shower for what felt like forever, beating himself up and cringing at his own issues.

 _I'm hopeless_ , he thought, _hopeless and useless. I'm not needed on the team, and THEY don't need me, even more so that the team as a whole doesn't.._. 

The water masked the few tears that fell, and washed them away with the soap suds before he grudgingly turned the shower off.

"I need to get past this, past them... And over this whole 'I'm so angsty I talk to myself' thing too'" Lance pulled a face at his reflection in the mirror, frowning when he noticed the dark patches under his eyes and the paleness of his skin. 

But then, he just couldn't find it in himself to care, and instead just dried off, climbed into bed and curled up under his covers. 

Fromthe first day he met Keith, and then Shiro, he'd been attracted to them. It'd be stupid to say it was love at first sight, he didn't REALLY believe in such a thing. But the attraction grew at an alarming rate, and soon enough, his heart was in on it too. It crushed him when the two came out with their relationship, not even noticing when Lance had left the room shortly afterwards. He had cried then, cried and cried and cried, hadn't slept at all, and spent the next day barely getting through. Hunk had worried, but his big friend couldn't focus on him so much when they were always so busy, and Lance had gotten away with it. Not even Hunk knew about his desperate longing for their fellow Paladins. Pidge had probably noticed something was wrong though, nothing got past her, but he hoped he hadn't been so obvious as to clue her in, maybe they would just believe it was homesickness. 

Lance missed his family, he did, but the memories were so far away now, the fleeting touch and hugs of his siblings and Abuela were nearly absent in his head now. Too many days, perhaps even months, of fighting for their lives and the universe, had put a strain on him. The sound of the ocean was too far for him to even properly recall. 

Butwhen he was near Keith, he could almost feel the fiery heat of the desert, and near Shiro, he could almost feel the peaceful rocking of a body of water. But he could never have any of them. Their home was far behind them, and then men he was in love with were out of his reach. 

Lancelet the tears come, and the nightmares wash away his heartbreak.


	2. Goodbye

A mere two days later, the team found themselves responding to an attack, racing to their lions as the castle shook beneath their feet. 

Lance stumbled when a heavy quake rolled through, jerking back upright in shock when a hand steadied him and urged him to keep running. 

 _Keith'_ s _hand_ his brain supplied.

"Thanks" Lance practically hissed out, surprised by the malice in his own voice. Keith just rolled his eyes and continued running to his own hanger, leaving lance shaking slightly, his heart clenching in his chest.

"Dammit" he gasped out, sliding around a corner and trying to push the short encounter from his mind. 

Thepast two days had been weird. And weird was an understatement. He'd been running into Shiro and Keith, a lot. Keith had pretty much stopped arguing back at Lance, and hadn't even been slightly stirring, leaving Lance with nothing to yell at him for. And Shiro? Shiro had been so much... Closer than usual. A hand on his elbow here, a long pat on his shoulder there. Hell, he had to get past Lance once and instead of waiting for him to move, the man squeezed past him, pressing his entire, muscular front against Lance's small, lithe back. Lance had had to leave the room for awhile, bright red and struggling to breath properly. 

Theblue paladin skidded around another corner, finally able to jump into Blues' cockpit.

"Lets do this girl" He muttered, feeling her eager and rather powerful hum in the back of his mind. Lance simply grinned. 

They met the other paladins and their lions outside the ship, already a chaos of Shiro giving orders and laser fire surrounding them as they dipped and dodged the attacks. Three Galran ships flew before them, and not small ones either. Lance felt his stomach sink a little.

"Lance, Hunk, we need a distraction, think you can manage?" Shiro's voice came through, and Lance tried not to melt at the commanding tone.

"Yeah, we've got your back man!" Hunk replied, almost too enthusiastic as he dove for the nearest ship.

"On it" Was all Lance said, trying to get close enough to a ship to catch their attention and layer their weakest points in a coat of ice. Even with Hunk and Lance providing a distraction, switching between head on attacking the Galran spaceships and dancing around directly in their line of vision, their enemy didn't seem to be getting very distracted. 

Lance's heart dropped when he heard Keith swear, and from the corner of his eye saw a blow glance off the side of his lion.

"Keith!" Lance half cried before he could even stop himself. He cleared his throat quickly, heart racing. "You okay dude?" He tried instead, failing to add his usual cocky tone in. 

Keith hesitated, and Shiro, who had been asking the same, went quiet.

"Yeah, yeah Lance we're okay" He replied after a few seconds, still dodging oncoming fire. 

Lance blew out a breath of relief, and decided not to respond in case he blew his facade anymore.

The battle resumed.

Time passed, the castle's defensive shield took a few too many hits for their liking, and Pidge was forced back to help protect it, everyone else continuing the onslaught.

"We need to form Voltron!" Hunk cried out, he was beginning to stress. As Shiro went to reply, Hunk was hit. 

Lance shouted as the yellow Lion went flying backwards, fear for his best friend making his hands sweaty.

"Hunk! Hunk!" He yelled.

"I'm okay!" Lance sighed in relief, trying to get at the gun that nearly took his friend out.

"I can't take many more hits like that" Lance ground his teeth anxiously, Hunks lion was the toughest of all of them.

"Team, form Voltron!" Shiro seemed to snap back into leadership in that instance, calling out for the formation. 

Lance turned blue around fast, racing to get to the others. And that's when he took a hit.

No, not one, he realised too late, three, one from each ship. 

Lance could hear yelling and screaming as he and blue rolled and rocketed backwards, slamming against multiple surfaces, his safety belt broke and Lance was sent flying.

There was a few seconds of blackness, but soon enough, Lance's brain came back on line, finding himself face down on blues' cockpit floor and bleeding. 

He moved as quick as he could, ignoring the screaming pain of his body and the hammering in his chest, the cries of his friends were louder.

"I'm okay" he choked out as well as he could, pulling himself back into Blues' chair. Their defense system was down, and so was their temperature control. Lance could already feel the heat being sapped out of the cockpit and his body, even through the agony he felt.

"Lance, what's your status?" Shiro asked, Lance must have hit his head hard, thinking that he could hear the black Paladins voice shake.

"I can't afford one single hit more" He admitted in defeat. "And the temp control is down, I give it a max of 20 minutes before it gets to freezing point in here" Lance hated to hear himself say it, even more so as his voice was weak. 

He coughed, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to alert the other team members, but when he pulled his hand away from his mouth, he found blood splattered over it. 

 _I doubt I even have 20 minutes_ , he thought to himself miserably. _Breathing hurts._

Wiping his hand on his uniform, he hurried to take back the controls of the ship, thoughts of dying pushed to the back of his mind along with blues' ever present worry. 

If he didn't have long, he needed to make his last moments count.

"We're too damaged to form Voltron, Shiro" Lance cursed when he realised. 

He heard Shiro growl out a few choice words as well, wincing and feeling guilty. If he had of just paid better attention...

"Lance, keep going with your attacks, but stay out of firing range. Pidge, you need to stop protecting the castle now, we don't have enough time, we'll try to provide you with all the help we can" Allura's voice came through the Comms. She sounded tired and worried. 

Lancefollowed through with his order, dancing around the ships as well as he and blue could, firing at them and trying to dig their claws into the sides of the Galra ships. There was more yelling, but nothing relevant to the battle, Pidge yelled out swear words as she narrowly avoided a beam, and Hunk still had the focus to gasp at her, Shiro just getting out a strained 'Language!'. 

Lance tried not to double over as the pain in his chest and right leg grew stronger. 

Bluefelt panicked, and Lance new she was about to take over. After another coughing bout, and suddenly finding that he was puking up blood, Lance let her, he was no longer in a state to be able to pilot. Instead he clung to the chair as the tossed and turned in the air, blue growing savagely, a mama Lioness panicking for the life of her cub.

"Lance? Lance what's going on over there!" He could hear Hunk yell out, and tried to reply, but nothing came out except more blood and a weak gurgle. 

Lance knew he wasn't going to make it, and in this state, he couldn't even tell those two how he felt about them before it all came to an end.

 _Blue? Is there a way you could tell them?_ He asked weakly in his head, noticing subconsciously how she forced herself to move faster, and let out a pained roar. He felt her trying to nudge him, trying to get him to hold on, but he was so weak, his vision was fading. In her panic, Blue never saw the beam headed directly for them, and all lance could think before it hit, was _I hope they find a much better, far more useful paladin to pilot you, blue._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still editing the tags as I ho along, sorry for any inconvenience guys! Anyway, finally off that cliff hanger! 
> 
> ... And maybe onto another.

It was like their world had stopped, they watched as the beam hit the frantic blue lion, nothing they could do.

Hunk shouted for his best friend, desperately calling for him to respond. Pidge cried out, yelling Lance's name and sounding like she was about to cry.

Keith heard Shiro choke out for Lance as well in shock before pleading for him to respond, but the Comms coming from the blue Lion were nothing but static.

Keith jolted into action, hurrying to get the immobilised blue lion to the ship, not even noticing that the attack had not only stopped, but was retreating.

It took too long to get to Lance, but maybe it was only seconds.

Keith burst into the blue lions cockpit before the others had even gotten back to the castle, and he let out a loudly wail of agony.

Lance was on the floor, blood surrounding him and darkening his uniform, smeared against the walls and blues' consol and chair.

The Red paladin dropped to his knees beside his second love, hands shaking, heart breaking tears falling.

"Lance" He managed to cough out, reaching a trembling hand to the boys neck and praying.

But there was no pulse.

Keith screamed, clinging to Lances body.

It was then that the others burst in, Pidge stumbling and paling, Hunk falling against the wall with a sob, and Shiro froze in place, eyes on the cruel scene before him.

Tears wet all faces, Keith begging hysterically for Lance to come back, he didn't want to believe what he was seeing. He just _couldn't_ accept it.

He knew, knew they should have told lance how they felt, how much they loved him and wanted the boy between them. But now it was too late, and they lost the only other thing that made their lives worth living.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------

  
Shiro stared at nothing, back against a castle wall.

Shiro had always had Keith, known him from cadet days and had fallen for the boy so long ago. Then Lance was a surprise to both of them.   
So youthful, flirty and yet so insecure and always worried.

The black paladin rested his head in his hands, digging his fingers into his scalp and pulling his hair slightly.

 _Lance_.

All Shiro could think about was the sight of the boys body, laying covered in blood. All he could hear was that choked, gurgling sound they all heard from Lance's Comm before he was hit the fourth and final.   
Shiro could never forgive himself for letting this happen to Lance, never would forget what turmoil it cost them to lose him.

Keith and Shiro _LOVED_ Lance, loved him with every inch of their beings.

Lance was their support, the one who brightened their day, who made them feel more confident. And he had died, never knowing that.

And now that he and Keith had been given a second chance, they weren't going to ruin it.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Everything was spinning, up was down, left was up, back was right.

Lance stumbled and fell, mind nothing but a haze, and he felt confused, but he couldn't figure out why.   
Strong arms caught him, and another pair joined, and the two help him closely. Distantly, he was aware of someone crying.

"Shhh Lance, it's okay baby, we've got you" Oh, it was Lance who was crying. Was that Keith who spoke?

Lance tried to blink away the blur in his eyes, failing miserably and only succeeding in making more tears fall.

He realised it was Shiro in front of him, and hid his face in the older males shirt.

He felt Keith bury his face in his neck, the red paladin drawing in a shaky breath.

"We... We lost you Lance" that's right, Lance was supposed to be dead.

"How?" He asked, voice broken and weak.

The two shuddered, and Lance selfishly cuddled closer to them, hoping they wouldn't realise they we're cuddling up to him and back off.

"W-we got lucky, Allura and Coran, they'd been working on this thing, to help heal and even restart a heart. W-we lost you, and we were so close to losing you forever" Keith stuttered out, clenching onto Lance harder.

Lance felt confused, why was Keith being so... Clingy? And where were the others? His heart ached. He needed someone to separate him from them so he didn't do something incredibly stupid.

"Don't do that to us again Lance, we couldn't handle it" Shiro growled out, and Lance froze when his superior pressed a hard kiss to the top of his head.

"Got it, need to form Voltron, yeah" was all Lance managed to force out, he'd finally stopped crying at least.

He felt the two tense against him, ah, and cue the awkward backing away and disgusted looks.

"Don't you EVER say that Lance!" Keith growled at him, sounding a bit hurt and shocking him. Or maybe Lance hadn't been healed right, brain damage?

"You are important for so much more than just Voltron, of all things" Shiro Hissed out, tone upset?

Lance raised his head to look at him.

"But, that's why I'm here so?"

Shiro opened his mouth, Lance almost shrinking at the fury that seemed to spark alive in his eyes, but a loud shout filled the room. Lance turned his head to watch as the missing members of his team filled into the room, rushing over to him and making it a large group hug.

He assured his friends, no, teammates, that he was fine, and pulled away from the others to hug Hunk when the boy broke down sobbing.

"You're important to us" Came a whisper in his ear, Shiro.

"We'll be discussing this late" Keith.

Lance swallowed hard, maybe he would be dying after all.


	4. Please don't let this be a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three finally talk, and some truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me guys! But I've had to split this last chapter into two and add another chapter, there was quite a bit more to it than i realised!

Lance's appetite was, as per usual, not there. But this time it was even worse. The blue paladin only pushed his food around his plate, glad none of the others were around to witness his incompetence with eating.

This morning had been a sob fest, and he hadn't had any alone time till it was almost 4pm. He excused himself with the excuse of getting a really late Brunch. But now that he was here, he just couldn't stomach so much as the thought of food.

Lance tried to shake off the nausea, but it had been like this for months. He'd gotten away with it a lot, pulling excuses out of thin air. Just like he always did.

If he tried to eat, he just felt like vomiting, struggled to keep down half a meal.

Lance pushed his plate away.

"You need to eat Lance, you need your strength, you haven't eaten in days" Lance froze, feeling like a deer caught in headlights. Shiro's headlights to be exact.

"Oh, um, this was my second plate, guess I overestimated myself haha" He tried, but even to his own ears it sounded fake.

"That was weak even for you Lance" Keith muttered, sitting next to the Cuban. "We wouldn't have believed that even if we hadn't been here the whole time"

Lance looked down, ashamed, fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

Shiro sat down on his other side, both the males facing him and trapping him in his chair.

"You've had a lot of unfinished, untouched meals Lance. You trying to make yourself anorexic or something" lance flinched at Keith's harsh words, and could see the others face fall in a look of regret from the corner of his eyes.

"Keith" Shiro reprimanded before turning back to Lance, taking his hands and holding them tightly. "What Keith means is that we're worried about you. And we're here for you"

Lance bit his lip, trying not to let his eyes well up with tears.

"I... I just..." Lance grimaced as his voice cracked at little.

"You're hurting Lance, we don't... We don't like it" Keith said finally when he realised Lance wasn't going to continue. "You're insecure, you think you're not worth anything. We know that now, and we wish we'd seen it sooner, because we would have told you that that's not true"

Lance looked up at Keith in surprise, shocked at the other boys change of tone.

"You're so incredibly important Lance, worth so much more than you think. You're the glue that holds this team together, keeps us smiling when things get tough. You've always got our backs and we know we can rely on you." Shiro stated, as if he were just giving facts, albeit a little passionately.

"And you're definitely not a bad sight to look at" Keith murmured.

Lance nearly choked, bewildered.

Shiro chucked, reaching over Lance to swat at Keiths knee.

"Ease into it Kei. Don't mind him Lance, he has unfortunate timing and can be a bit too blunt for his own good" Shiro jibed good naturedly.

Keith scoffed in respond, resting his hand on Lances thigh and looking Lance directly in the eye.

"At first you irritated the hell out of me, you were loud, brash, conceited" Lance pulled back as if stung, looking like he may really burst into tears and run away. Keith held onto his thigh and Shiro gripped the boys hands tighter in his own.

"But then I got to know you. And I realised you were just hiding your insecurities. I realised you're loving, you care for everyone, you're smart and you're actually quite funny. I fell in love with you the moment I realised my error" Lance gasped, freezing at the reveal and staring at Keith like he'd hit his head.

"It's true Lance. We've never met anyone like you. You're gorgeous, so perfect. And like Keith, I fell in Love with you, too." Lance's head whipped around to look at Shiro as he spoke.

And then the flood-works began.

Shiro moved quickly, pulling the sobbing boy into his arms, coddling him and running his fingers through the soft brunette hair. Keith moved into Lance's empty seat, Cuddling the boy from the other side.

"I-i thought you-you two hated me!" Lance cried through his sobs, whole body shaking as he rubbed furiously at the tears falling from his eyes.

"No baby no" Shiro comforted into Lance's hair, feeling a little guilty at rubbing his face all over the soft strands while the younger cried.

"You mean so much to us, we just didn't know how to deal with it. We we're both so in love with tou that we bonded over our want for you, and fell for eachother too" Lance could feel Keith looking at Shiro and then him while soothingly rubbing his back.

"So... So we'd like to... Well, if you'll have us both, Lance..." Shiro trailed off, sounding unsure of himself.

Lance let out a big sob, and threw his arms around the older males neck, relishing the feeling of the two of them so close to him.

"Y-yes, yes! I love you, both of you, I was so scared, so... So..." Lance didn't know how to explain the longing he was feeling. His voice became a whisper. "I wanted, but didn't think I could have..."

He felt Keith Lurch forward then, burying his face in Lances neck, Shiro looping his arm around the red lions pilot too.

"We didn't think we could have you, you're so out of our league" Keith chuckled, sounding almost like he wanted to cry himself.

Lance choked out a laugh.

"No way, you two are the ones way out of my league. I MUST have died and gone to heaven" he half joked.

The two paladins clutched him tighter.

"Right, bad timing" He muttered, a bit embarrassed.

He turned his head, nuzzling into the side of Keith's face and closing his eyes, feeling warm and comfortable for the first time in a long time. Even better than cuddle time with hunk back in the Garrison. They hadn't had much time for cuddle-fests while out saving the world, Lance thought it put Hunk into sour moods more often, not having cuddles.

"You still need to eat Lance" Came Shiro finally.

The Blue paladin groaned, shaking his head and whispering, ashamed.

"I feel nauseated when I eat, I don't want to feel like that." Keith buried his face in Lances neck further, he didn't like seeing the taller boy struggle with things.

"How about" The red paladin started, sounding like he wasn't sure of something. "For every mouthful you have, we'll give you a kiss?"

If he was really honest, Keith would say that while he did want the other to eat, he really did just want to kiss Lance. Shiro couldn't hide his smile.

Lance blushed, but pulled away to look Keith in the face.

"You would...?" Hus tone was far too surprised for Keiths liking. So Keith did what he did best and was straight up blunt, planting a rather heated kiss on Lances lips. The latter gasped in surprise.

Shiro watched on, amused and turned on at the same time. When Keith finally pulled away, he glimpsed at Shiro and saw the predatory look glowing there.

Lance turned his head to look at the black paladin, and let out a shaky breath when he saw what Keith had.

Shiro lifted his hand, caressing the side of Lance's face before bringing it up to his own, and stealing his breath just like the other had.

"Is that incentive enough?" Shiro whispered against his lips.

Lance swallowed hard.

"I-i'll try" he managed.

"That's all we can ask baby" Keith said, more affectionate than Lance had ever heard him.

Lance really did try, recieving a kiss from both men for each mouthful, a slight distraction to the ill feeling in him.

He managed about a quarted of the bowl before he couldn't force anything else down, resting his head on Shiro's shoulder, the man hadn't let him go even once the whole time.

"Do you need to sleep sweetheart?" Lance wanted to deny it, but when Shiro added the last part, he have in and nodded.

"Can we take you to our room Lance? We don't want to let go of you, not yet" Lance blushed at how affectionate Keith had gotten, and nodded again, he wanted to stay with them too.

_If this is a dream, please good never let me wake up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, onwards to the bed chambers! Wink wink nudge nudge ❤️


	5. Completion

Lance woke the next morning, almost overheated and trapped. He had a few seconds of panic before he remembered. Shiro’s arm was wrapped tightly around his waist, and Keith was pressed close, very close to his front. Lance’s face had been buried in the red paladins warm and rather solid chest.

He swallowed hard, blushing as everything that had happened the prior day settled in his mind.

“Morning baby” Shiro Murmured, kissing the nape of Lance’s neck.

Lance let out an involuntary gasp and a shiver in response. He could have sworn he heard Shiro chuckle lowly.

Keith’s hands moved then, going from its’ placement on Lance’s lower back to run through his hair like it had the day before. Lance felt content, but soon enough there was another part of him that decided to wake up and take interest.

“M-morning” Lance stuttered out, willing himself to behave and cursing at his own voice, it was an octave higher than usual. “I-I should uh, well I probably should be getting up”

“Why, we have nowhere to be” Husked Keith, hand going back down, and _past_ Lance’s lower back. Lance gave a squeak of surprised at that, and whimpered, embarrassed, when Shiro’s hand also joined in grabbing his ass.

Neither of the hands were particularly gentle, and Lance absolutely melted. The men crowded closer, and Lance could feel the black Paladins member pressed against his ass and their hands, he couldn’t help but press back against it with a soft whine.

“Never imagined the mighty lance could break down so fast” Keith purred smugly. Lance blushed bright red, but his response died on his lips when Shiro managed to grab a fistful of his soft brown hair with his free hand, tugging it roughly to gain access to his mouth.

Lance outright moaned into the heady kiss.

“Fuck baby, you sound so hot” Keith hissed then, leaning down to yank Lance’s shirt up and mouth at the tan skin he found there.

Lance mewled in response, the praise sparking the heat already pooling in his belly. Shiro only kissed harder, digging his teeth into Lances lower lip before pulling away. Lance arched, just a little.

“I think he liked that Kei” And _dear god_ , thought lance, Shiro’s voice was rough and deep and _yes he liked that Keith oh my gods._

Lance felt Keith smirk against his skin, nails dug into his hip and he let out another little gasp, hips pushing into the pain.

“I think he’d also like it if we threw him around, spanked him, tied him up and fucked him till he passed out” The black-haired boy stated smugly, biting down on Lances hip.

The Cuban arched much more that before and choked out a desperate sound.

“What do you think, Lance?” Shiro whispered in Lance’s ear dirtily.

“Fuck, please!” He cried out, hands going to Shiro’s shoulders before they were yanked off and pinned above his head by the man himself.

“We wanna hear you beg baby” He growled, watching as his other lover found his way into Lance’s pyjama pants.

“Fuck Shiro, he hasn’t got anything on under these” Keith breathed out, sounding like he was ready to lose control.

Lance heard Shiro curse, felt the grip on his wrists tighten, and Keith’s fingers trailing over his straining cock. Lance whimpered.

“Beg for it, slut” Shiro purred dangerously in his ear, the word hit him hard, in a good way.

“O-oh god! Please please I need it so badly I wanna be touched and fucked please I need you both!” Lance managed to whine out.

“Gods above the way you sound. You’ll be a good little whore for us won’t you Lance? You’d take what we give you, beg for it. God I can’t wait to be inside you, bet you’re so tight and hot” The eldest hisses out, fingers tightening in Lance’s hair. The boy spared a fleeting thought to be surprised at how absolutely _raw and filthy_ Shiro was, better than he could ever dreamed. And _believe me, there were dreams._

Keith removed his hands from Lance’s pants, opting to pull them off completely instead. Shiro flipped over their new lover once the other was down, and Keith slithered back up to Lance, claiming his lips in a burning hot kiss.

He felt Shiro’s hands smooth over his ass, pulling him up onto his elbows and knees, and that was the only warning he got before a sharp blow was dropped on his left ass cheek.

Lance mewled, Keith sucked a mark into his neck, and Shiro ran a hand over the reddening skin with pure, unadulterated lust in his eyes.

Keith’s hand slid under lance’s body to his weeping member, wrapping a wet, pleasurable hand around the leaking organ when the second blow landed. Lance got louder and small, rambling plea’s begun to fall from his red and kiss swollen lips.

Shiro growled and landed one more, harder than the previous two, causing Lance to shudder and moan, he wanted _more._

“Keith’s going to fuck you first baby, think you can handle it?” Shiro hand bent over him, blanketing him and purring dirtily in his ear.

“Think you can ride me Lance? Work for my cock like a good boy? Show us how much you wanna be fucked by us?” Lance was manhandled into Keith’s lap, and could only ramble out a bunch of plea’s and yesses in response, hips pushing into keith’s and gasping when Shiro, already having lubed his fingers, roughly pressed a finger inside his tight entrance.

“You ever done this to yourself baby?” Came shiro from behind.

Lance arched, struggling to get out a coherent response.

“Y-yes! F-fuck ah! L-lots, t-thought about you both fucking me wh-while I touched myself!” At any other time, Lance would have been mortified.

Keith groaned, biting at Lance’s neck and bucking his hips to rub his member against Lance’s.

“Shit, how many fingers did you use?” He groaned out.

Lance rocked back on Shiro’s finger, begging for more before he answered Keith.

“S-sometimes three, sometimes four. A-always- fuck! Always c-came too soon to manage anything e-else. K-knew it wasn’t enough, b-but I wanted it so bad. Ah! _Want_ you so bad!” Nails dug into his hips, so hard he felt they could bleed and he wouldn’t care. Shiro added a second finger then, scissoring lance open as he relished the burn cock straining where it curved up and rubbed against Keith’s.

Soon both Shiro and Keith were murmuring an endless stream of filthy words into Lance’s ears, when one stopped the other began, while Lance whimpered out plea’s and their names and moans.

Once Shiro had gotten him really loose and wet was when he removed his fingers, giving a lusty nod to Keith as Lance whined about being empty.

It only took one solid thrust up into Lance to shut the boy up.

He cried out, arching and letting his head fall back. Keith was buried to the hilt inside him, burning and throbbing on his insides.

“Move little whore, show us how you want it” Shiro sounded like dripping sin and sex and heat and it drove Lance wild.

He lifted himself up before dropping back down, crying out as Keith grunted in pleasure. Lance couldn’t help but roll his hips and work himself on Keith’s cock like there was nothing better.

_There WASN’T anything better._

Not even the toys he’d fucked himself with back on earth were anywhere near as good as _this_.

He heard Keith choke and Shiro hiss out a breath and some curses, and realised he’d said that last part out loud.

Keith began to respond more then, gripping his hips hard and fucking up into him for a few moments. Then he pulled out and Lance whined.

“Such a filthy whole Lance, you’re going to get into your hands and Knees and while I fuck you you’re going to let Shiro fuck your mouth. God, look how much he wants you” And Lance did, being turned around to see how wide Shiro’s pupils were blown, how he was watching his two lovers like a hawk.

Lance moved fast, dropping back onto his hands and knees and eagerly wrapped him lips around Shiro with a moan. He tasted hot and salty and right.

Lance was rewarded with Keith pressing back into him hot and fast, not even given a second to breath before he was really getting fucked. Shiro’s metal hand gripped his hair hard, and Lance went down more, trying to let his jaw go slack enough for Shiro to thrust into. And that’s what the older man did.

Lance moaned around the cock in his mouth, causing Shiro to groan and rock his hips faster, both of the men praising lance and telling him how good of a slut he was and how he was _theirs._ Lance felt like he was floating, whole body shaking with pleasure, he wasn’t going to last, and he was sure the other two knew by the sounds he was making.

“Fuck Kei, I think he’s going to cum just like this, _untouched_ like the little whore he is” Lance shuddered at that, feeling like any second he could spill over the edge. Both of the others sounded like they were there too.

“Shit baby boy, you gonna cum for us? Come on, be a good boy, cum” And Lance did, clenching around Keith and setting him off too, Shiro following shortly afterwards.

A few moments of gasping for air and the two pulled out, man-handing Lance into their arms, and telling him how he was so good for them, and how much they loved him. It was awhile before lance came down from his post orgasmic haze, and when he did, they were right there with him.

_Perfect._

 

 

And let’s just say, when the others found out, nobody said anything. Hunk and Coran did however, grudgingly hand over $20 each to the rather smug Allura and Pidge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it!!! I hope you liked it, I really did enjoy writing it! as always, thank you for your support!


End file.
